Terminology
The following is a glossary of important terms and concepts in the Satan and Me universe. Contract A contract is End of Days The End of Days is the destruction of the world and a battle between Michael and Satan. It is also known as the End of Times, End Times, Apocalypse, Armageddon, or simply the End. Should Michael win, he and the other archangels will be placed into human vessels and live on Earth among the humans in Paradise."Make Me Human" The weather is terrible when the End of Days begins."Information" Prophecy Child According to a prophecy in Heaven, there is a child who will be able to change the outcome of the End of Days."The Prophecy" After Raphael discovered the child's description matches Natalie's, Michael visited her as a child, giving her a Bible to ensure that she would be on Heaven's side during the End. However, he did not anticipate her meeting and forming a contract with Satan, so he desperately tries to get her back on his side. Ipos' Book Ipos' book is an encyclopedia that he wrote to help Satan win in the End.thisiskindagross: Better late than never. Here’s your question dump... (#30) It is a hand-written collection of his findings as an informant, and is written almost like a journal, with drawings and some parts scribbled out in red."I Can Do That" It is highly sought after for its extensive detailed information. There are two known copies of the book; one that is located in the shopkeep's shop, and one that Zadkiel stole from Ipos' apartment after his death."God Have Mercy on Me" Satan bets Ipos' book when wagering with Pestilence to heal Natalie."Evens and Odds" Blessed Feather Blessed feathers are feathers that come from Uriel's wings. Natalie purchases one from the shopkeep, unaware of what it actually is. Later, she tries to return it because it would whisper to her when she was alone."God" It was later revealed that the whispering was God was trying to speak to her through the feather. When He doesn't get his message across to her, He uses the feather to temporarily take over the shopkeep's body so He can talk to her face-to-face."What You Are" Restrictive Seal A restrictive seal can be put on an angel to limit their mobility and/or trap them within a space. When on an object, the seal acts as a padlock, trapping the angel inside until it's opened again. If one is carved into an angel's skin, the angel can't move freely. Titus both carved a restrictive seal into Uriel's chest and trapped him within a burlap sack."Advantages of this Angel""Please Heal Me Raphael" The Tank The Tank is a form of punishment in Heaven. It is a large clear tank of water and its user's wrists are chained to the bottom."I'm Not Good at This" Its exact function is unknown, but it affects one's mental state and emotions. Gabriel spends a week in the Tank because he brought Raphael to Oregon without permission to help Satan."Run Part 3""I Really Hate You" He later feels resentful toward Michael for reporting it to the higher-ups, as he thought he was doing a good thing by protecting the prophecy child."Ask Him Yourself" He describes the experience as "awful". Raphael isn't allowed near the Tank; there are signs and guards to prevent him from entering the building where it is kept. The higher-ups don't believe the punishment would be effective due to his depression and hyper-empathy.thisiskindagross: Better late than never. Here’s your question dump... (#9) References Category:Information